


Baby Stark

by Intoxic



Series: Baby Stark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: This work is so old. I wrote it circa the beginning of 2014. I decided to move here some more of my old stories from FF.net.It's totally un-beta'd so yeah there're mistakes, probably lots.Hope you liked it and you like the sequel and third part.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Baby Stark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Baby Stark

**“Baby Stark”**

The day started as usual. Tony was woken up before sunrise by Loki demanding to be fed with something he called ‘ _ salad _ ’. A rabbit food, like Tony, used to call it. Usual morning thing. After that Tony couldn’t go to sleep anymore. And not only because Loki demanded a rub on his swollen feet, but as well because his teammates wanted to spar in the communal gym on the eighth floor. 

“You suck Stark,” said Clint, when he handed his hand to Tony to help him get up. Tony wasn’t in a form to spar, yet his friends wanted him to be in a shape. He was too tired for it.

It was the last month of Loki’s pregnancy. And for Tony, it was pure hell. For the past two weeks, there were like six ‘ _ false alarms’ _ , and the engineer had slowly enough of it. 

“Fuck you, Clint,” he got himself up from the floor, glaring at the blonde archer. 

“What Loki kept you busy all night?” he raised his eyebrow at him smirking. “I thought that with the female body he can’t be so rough with you.”

“Shut up Legolas,” it was true. Loki, for most of the pregnancy, remained as a woman. Not only because here on Midgard a pregnant man is something truly unusual. But as well, the woman’s body is more adjusted to carry a baby. 

Well, they didn’t have much choice. It was a female’s body or Loki’s Jotun form. And that was the form that he despised above all in the Nine Realms. Even more than the All-Father. And that was something.

So that’s how  _ Lorene Stark _ came to life. The  _ wife _ of the famous Tony Stark. 

“Sir,” a British voice of AI interrupted this heavy atmosphere in the gym room. 

“What’s up J?”

“It’s about Master Loki,” Tony’s immediately focused on his AI. “He’s in labor.” 

“Tenth time this month,” a female whisper was heard. 

“Tell him that it’s probably the false alarm again,” Tony waved his hand at it, and turned to his teammates again. “So…anyway…Tasha, you have to…”

“Sir, I believe that this time Master Loki is truly in labor,” J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted again. 

“I’m telling you…”

“Stark! My waters broke!!!” a loud, female, deep voice of the god came through the speakers. “Move your ass here you oaf! I’m in labor you fool!”

“Waters…broke…SHIT!!!” And that’s how it started. 

Tony rushed to the penthouse, stumbling here and there over chairs and regales that Loki demanded to buy. 

“J…call for…”

“I’ve already alerted Doctor Banner that he’s needed in the Medial Bay. As well as I called Master Odinson that he’s brother is delivering a child. Soon he should be here, Sir.” 

When the door of the elevator opened Tony met very angry and in pain Loki, who glared at him, holding with one hand his big belly. 

“Bambi, I’m here. Everything…”

“Shut up you oaf! Take me to Banner!” a frown of pain came upon his face, as he grabbed Tony’s arm, to hold himself up. 

Thank gods above, that J.A.R.V.I.S is there to think about everything. A minute later, Dum-E brought a wheelchair for Loki. If the god wasn’t in unbearable pain, he would show his gratitude by patting the robot. 

The elevator seemed to go as slowest as it could, and neither Tony nor Loki could stand it.

“J? A little faster?” the mortal spoke.

“Sir, it’s the fastest it can.”

“Oh…” he didn’t have a chance to finish when Loki interrupted him with a loud moan of pain and a bunch of words in Old Norse, that could be the worst insult or something else. “It’s ok babe, soon we’ll be downstairs…and Bruce will take care of you and the baby. Just relax…remember what Bruce told us. Breathe, breathe, kitty.”

“If you won’t shu…shut up…I swear on the All-Father, that I’ll throw you…ugh,” he massaged his belly. “Throw you out of the window again!” 

And this time Tony was sure that he won’t have so much luck to have his bracelets from the suit, like the past three times. During the pregnancy, Loki did indeed throw him twice out of the window. One was the time when Tony pissed him off, the second time, Stark didn’t know the reason. 

“Ok, ok, Reindeer Games…” the elevator stopped and the door opened revealing very concerned Bruce. Tony pushed the wheelchair inside the Medic Bay, then he helped lay Loki on the bed. 

“How are you Loki? How often are the cramps?” he connected Loki with a heart machine to monitor his and baby’s pulse. 

“Very often…like ten minutes...or even…UGH!!!” Tony took Loki’s hand in his and gently rubbed it. 

“Ok. I’m gonna check how big is your dilation,” Bruce bent Loki’s legs on the bed and raised the half wet floral dress, that Loki liked so much. “You’re ten centimeters, so it’s gonna be soon. How are cramps now?”

“More often Bruce” Loki growled.

“Ok, Loki, breathe. Just as I taught you. Three quick, one slower. I’m gonna prepare towels.” 

“Sir. Queen Frigga is here,” For a second Tony was confused, how she knew that she’s needed? That’s when he remembered Heimlich…Himen…well, Tony couldn’t remember the name properly. So he stuck with the name he once gave him.  _ ‘Mr. Watchful-Eye’ _ .

“My child,” Frigga rushed inside with the grace as the Queen has. She grabbed Loki’s hand and placed a kiss over his sweaty forehead. “How are you faring my love?”

“Good mot…Oh by Nine!” another moan of pain came out of his mouth. “Bruce I think it’s time.” 

When Bruce looked between Loki’s legs again, and then at him, he only nodded. 

“Ok, Loki, when I tell you, push,” Tony felt a painful squeeze on his left hand. He was sure that at the end of this labor his hand will be broken. “Push.”

Curses, moans of pain, growls went with every next push. 

“It’s gonna be soon over babe,” Tony held one of Loki’s leg with one hand, the other remained in god’s hand. “You’re doing so great sweetheart.”

“Shut up you oaf! It’s your fault!” another push following by screaming. “I hate you, you dick!”

“I love you, baby, so much,” Tony, didn’t take Loki’s words to his heart, he knew it’s from the pain.

“I love you too Tony, don’t leave me.” 

“I see the head!” Bruce’s voice came from between Loki’s legs. Frigga was repeating soothing words in Norse to Loki, while Tony kept rubbing his hand in a comforting manner. “Three more pushes and the baby will be born!”

Bruce was right. Three more pushes and the doctor brought up the baby covered with blood, connected with Loki through the cord.

“It’s a girl!” Frigga handed Bruce the scissors. “Tony, would you do the honors?”

When Tony’s eyes landed on the baby, there was the only thing that he heard before the darkness engulfed him. A baby’s crying. 

“Oh dear…is he dead?” Frigga prompted. 

“Your Highness,” J.A.R.V.I.S started. “Sir just fainted. I assure you, his vitals says that he’s very much alive.” 

Bruce handed the baby to Frigga, who took her for cleaning up. 

“Ok, now push put the placenta out,” another twenty minutes of pushes and the bloody fluid was beneath Loki’s exhausted frame. Tony still was laying on the floor. “Now I’m going to patch you…”

“No, need. My magic… I’ll heal myself,” the god mused. Greenlight of sparkles was seen before the blood disappeared and Loki’s private female parts were healed. At the same time, Frigga was back with the baby, and Tony was slowly waking up. “Mother, will you change me back to my Aesir form?”

“It would be wise if you stay in this form for a little longer,” she answered. “Your body will regain all strength and you’ll heal yourself properly.”

“Of course,” Frigga lay the baby in the white, fluffy blanket, on Loki’s chest. 

“Rise and shine daddy,” Bruce shook Tony’s arm and helped him stood up, once he woke up. “Meet your daughter.”

The baby’s skin was blue, with marks like Loki’s Jotun form. Her eyes red, but when the temperature of Tony’s body infected her, they turned into brown ones as Tony has. Her skin was changing as well, into a pale shade, like Loki’s Aesir form has. Her hair, jet black, after her mother. Her small nose was one of the things she inherited from Tony.

_ She was the most beautiful baby in the whole world.  _

“She’s so beautiful, Lokes,” Tony said in awe. He was mesmerized by the beauty of his little girl.

“She’s blue,” the god commented.

“Beautiful. Like a Snowflake. So beautiful,” he couldn’t stop looking at the baby in his beloved arms. 

“Snøfnugg,” Loki smiled at Tony tiringly. 

“Say what?”

“That’s what you said. Snowflake. Snøfnugg. I like it.” 

“Snofnugg…”

“Snøfnugg,” Loki corrected him. 

“I’m not good in your old Norse speaking babe,” Loki rolled his eyes before he kissed the top of his daughter’s head. “Snøfnugg Maria Lokisdottir Stark” 

“Beautiful name,” the god smiled at his beloved mortal and their daughter. 

“I will go for your friends and brother,” Frigga and Bruce left the room, giving the new parents some time alone with the baby before the rest of the team will come. 

“She’s amazing, look at her small hands, Lokes. So cute.” 

“Do you want to hold her Anthony?” he took her with shaky hands, being extra careful to not drop her or something. 

“She’s so small,” he whispered. “But she’s perfect. Just like you, babe. I love you so much. And I love Snowflake too” 

“We love you…” he couldn’t finish, as the Avengers plus his mother, barged into the room. 

The bunch of voices made the baby cry, so Tony handed her back to Loki, so he could calm her down. 

“My niece is the fairest child on the Midgard and above all Nine Realms!” Thor spoke in his deep loud voice.

“Keep your voice down, Point Break, you’re scaring the baby,” Tony scolded him. 

“Apologies, Man of Iron, Brother” 

“What’s her name guys?” Steve popped in. 

“Snøfnugg Maria Lokisdottir Stark,” Loki answered.

“Too long,” Clint stated. “I’m gonna stick with the  _ baby Stark _ . Yep. Welcome to this crazy world,  _ Baby Stark. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is so old. I wrote it circa the beginning of 2014. I decided to move here some more of my old stories from FF.net.  
> It's totally un-beta'd so yeah there're mistakes, probably lots.  
> Hope you liked it and you like the sequel and third part.


End file.
